The Fabled Age
by Revan Dark Lord Of The Sith
Summary: Fabled Age, now the most popular VRMMORPG in the new world! Follow the intense combat and heart-stopping drama of this unique new world with a new, lovable set of characters!
1. Chapter 1

Fabled Age ch. 1

Hey guys! Well I decided to try my hand at writing an SAO fic, but it's got nothing to to with SAO

All the credit for the mechanics, rules, and features go to the Writer Ignatius the Cannuck, who has graciously allowed me to continue writing his story that he stopped writing.

If you want to read the first chapter he wrote, then look up Ignatius the Cannuck

I recommend you read it before starting my story here

Ok now without further ado, on to the story!

* * *

Rain sat beside Mason on the bench outside their school, Wellington High

They were both 17 years old, Rain had met Mason last year when she and her dad had moved here in New Zealand from London, England

The two had quickly became good friends

"Oi, your mum is late." Rain huffed

"She is your ride too, so you had better smarten up." Mason frowned at her.

"Whatever, just tell her to hurry up." Rain got up and paced a little bit.

They both wore their school uniforms, blazers and dress pants/skirts.

Mason knew how much Rain hated the school uniform, she didn't ever like being told what to do. She pushed every boundary the school set.

She had gotten looks when she had moved there and enrolled with her bright blue hair. They'd told her to dye it a natural color, but her dad had gotten them to allow it

"What was that game you play again?" Mason asked Rain.

"Huh?" Rain turned to him. "I've told you a million times Mason, it's called Fabled Age."

Fabled Age was one of the biggest VRMMORPG's in the world, Rain had played it back In England sometimes but she'd started seriously playing a lot after moving here

"You had better be nice to me, because my mom is stopping in town to pick something up, and I'm getting it!" Mason smiled. "Say hi to your newest group member!"

"Dear lord..." Rain face palmed.

"HEY!" Mason said, offended.

"Not that you wouldn't make a... adequate team mate, but if i know you you'll play as dawn." Rain explained

"Dawn?" Mason asked, making her facepalm again

"You know, sunrise, The good races. Human, gnome, elves and such." Rain said, making him nod.

"Well if you had been paying any attention to me, you would have heard I am a night elf. One hundred percent Dusk. The people you'd fight against."

"Oh..." Mason sweat dropped as he realized what Rain was saying "so we're"

"Enemies" Rain confirmed with a nod "but don't worry, I'll show you the ropes and stuff" she told him

"Oh ok, for a minute there I thought you were just going to farm me for easy exp and not tell me anything" Mason told her

"Oh come on, I'd never do that!" Rain said, actually sounding offended "I'd at least tell you the basics first" she said with a smirk

"Great..." Mason muttered "thanks"

"Anytime" Rain said with a chuckle and noticed a car pulling up "Finally, your mums here" she said and grabbed her bag "lets go, I'm ready to go home"

-later that day, in the world of the game-

A lone figure stood at the center of a town, by a fountain

But perhaps calling it a town was too generous, it was more like a large village. These 'towns' were good stops to trade in unwanted loot for quick gold

This particular town though was seldom passed through by anyone due to it being far from almost any significant quest mark, it offered no special npc requests, and all it's wares could easily be bought at another town just like it

Which made it perfect for the meeting spot for Rain and Mason. Since they couldn't meet in any Dawn village, if they did Rain would have been run out. And she didn't want Mason walking into a ruthless Dusk town

Just as Rain predicted, Mason had gone to the dawn side. He'd chosen a human too. Always such a do gooder, Rain didn't understand it. But then, he probably didn't understand why she acted how she did

All this went through Rain's head as she waited on Mason to arrive, she'd figured that it would take him 10 minutes at least to run through the basic tutorial, plus another 10 minutes to get here

So that left him with another minute or two before he could be considered late

No sooner than Rain had thought that, a player came walking through the 'town'

He was clad in the basic heavy armor, and carried a club and kite shield. When he got closer, Rain could make out his avatar name 'Ignatius'

That confirmed it, the player was Mason, he used that same alias for everything. Mostly because he knew how much it irritated Rain that he never used anything else

Mason finally made it and frowned at Rain "you look like you belong in assassin's creed"

Rain was wearing a black long coat with a hood that wasn't unlike the robes of an Assassin from that new black flag game that had come out a few months ago

Rain shrugged "it's practical for my build" she said and pulled her hood back, her skin was a dark purple, and her pointed ears poked through her blue hair, and she went barefoot.

She detested wearing shoes of any kind except flip flops in real life, that had carried over to the game as well

"What class are you anyway?" Mason asked

"It's not a class Mason, it's a build" Rain corrected "there's no set class system like in other games, instead you spend your skill points on all sorts of different stats and abilities to make your own unique build" she explained

Mason nodded "oh ok, so what's your build?"

"It's a bit of a cross between a Mage an an assassin" Rain explained

"I call it the Spellcloak build. I'm set up to maximize damage against one or two opponents at a time like a ranger or assassin. But I can also use damaging spells from afar like fireballs or flames"

Mason frowned "why one or two people? Why not go for a bigger sword build?"

"Because fighters are more crowd control people, they can fight at least four or five people at once, but they don't do that much damage to any of them, the damage adds up over time" Rain explained

"With this dps oriented build, I can deal tons of damage to one someone quickly and move on to the next guy all in the span of a minute or two"

"So if this build is better for damage then why does anyone use the fighter stuff at all?" Mason asked

"Because" Rain said "it's better for a solo player due to its high defensive rate and access to bigger weaponry. My build has low defense, but it's much quicker because I'm not weighing myself down with heavier armors and shields"

"So your all about speed and damage?" Mason asked

Rain nodded "right, and this outfit is perfect for it, it's light weight and light armored, and I had it enchanted to boost my magic damage"

"Ok, I think I'm understanding things a little better now" Mason told her

"That's good, because I haven't even started to tell you about the main things to do here" Rain told him

Mason frowned "hey wait a second, your avatar name is all a bunch of gibberish"

"It's Japanese Ignatius" Rain said with a roll of her eyes "now can I continue?"

"But I can't even read it" Mason complained "and why'd you call me Ignatius?"

Rain face palmed "you don't call someone their real name in the game, just like you don't call someone their avatar name in real life"

"Why?" Mason asked

"That's just how things work" Rain told him

"It's stupid" Mason muttered

"Whatever, so make sure you call me my avatar name when we're in the game" Rain told him

"Sure thing whomo akira" Mason said

"Ugh... It's Honō Akuma" Rain said irritatedly "it mean Flame Demon"

"Whatever, I'm just going to call you Rain" Mason said

"Gods, why do I put up with you?" Rain asked the sky, after receiving no answer, she returned her gaze to Mason

"Anyway, the bread and butter of this game is the forts"

"Forts?" Mason asked

"In this game the term fort is loosely applied to any fortress, city, castle, or any kind of large territory" Rain said "there are about two hundred 'forts' in fabled age"

"That's a lot" Mason said

"Yeah, now the two factions, Dawn and Dusk, are constantly fighting for control of the forts. Capturing a fort provides a number of benefits to the side that owns it

"For one thing it provides security, a place to stop, log off, and trade supplies. And there's bonuses for the guild that owns it

"The guild that plants their flag inside the fort gets to use it as a base of operations, an amount gold every week to the master as an allowance to distribute among the members, and discounts and better deals at the stores and other facilities inside the fort"

"So capturing forts is good?" Mason deduced

"Right" Rain told him "of course, Solo players can capture them too, but it's harder to do without a guild backing you, and the benefits are lessened slightly, less gold, not as good discounts, that kind of thing"

Mason nodded "and these forts are always being fought over?"

Rain shook her head "not always, every Sunday of the week is widely considered a sort of peace day. There's no official rule about it, but almost everyone acknowledges it, basically there's no fort battles on Sunday"

"Why the peace day?" Mason asked

"It's like a chance for everyone to rest and lick their wounds, do any menial tasks, trade in equipment and such before going back to the slaughter the next day" Rain explained

"but it only concerns forts. Everything else is done still, but lots if people go to arenas to test out new builds. And also, there's a clearly defined front line on the map. Check it now"

Mason brought up his menu and clicked on the map. A large 2D map of fabled age popped up, it was circular and was dotted with hundreds of little symbols representing quests or stores and things. However Mason's attention was on the bright blue and red overlay of the map, a little less than half the map was red, while the rest was blue. A white line, connecting several black dots, split the two colored areas up

"What your looking at I'd the current territory standing" Rain explained

"The blue represents Dawn, and red is Dusk. The line represents the edge of both factions territory, the dots are the forts along the front lines. Those are the forts most often under attack" she explained

"So Dawn controls more territory right now?" Mason asked

Rain nodded "right, but don't get too cocky, we'll turn it around this week for sure

"Anyway, the map is updated every hour on the hour. We're in dawn territory right now. A mile or so from the front lines"

Mason frowned "so how'd you get here so easily?"

Rain shrugged "it's not like the borders are monitored that closely, the space between forts is mostly empty, as a result it's easy for a single player like me to slip in unnoticed"

Mason nodded "so about these guilds, are you in one?"

Rain nodded "yep, I'm a member of the Reaper kings guild. They're one of the larger guilds in the game, about two hundred members or so"

Mason whistled "what's the average guild size?"

Rain thought "I'd say an average guild is about twenty to thirty members, but they range from eleven all the way to two hundred. but any group ten or lower isn't considered a guild"

"Why not?" Mason asked

"Any group of ten or less members is officially labeled a mercenary band" Rain said "they're usually made up of friends in real life. But if they get enough members they can apply for guildship and get out in the listings"

"So are there a lot of these mercenary band?" Mason asked

"Oh yeah, hundreds of them" Rain said

Mason nodded "ok, I think I understand everything now"

"Good" Rain said "now, lets take some low level quests and get you some experience points, that way you can start making your own build" she said and hopped off the fountain

"Can you take the quest with me since your not in my faction?" Mason asked

"Sure, factions don't matter for quests and things, you see mixed groups pop up a lot on some of the bigger quest lines" Rain said "just be careful if you go into another factions town, the guard NPC's might run you out if they realize your not part of the ruling faction there"

"Oh ok" Mason said "now lets get questing"

"That's the spirit" Rain told him as they walked off to find a quest to grind out

* * *

Ok that's it!

Again, most of the story and such is to be credited to Ignatius

He's the one who came up most of the mechanics and the idea of it

This is the spiritual chapter two to his story

So again, make sure you read his first chapter

Ok see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Fabled Age Ch. 2

Hey guys! Well it's time for another Chapter of Fabled age!

Hope you all like it

* * *

It was Sunday in Fabled Age, that meant most forts were left with just bare skeleton crews

Currently the capital City of Fabled Age, creatively named Capitol, was bustling with activity

The city as considered neutral territory and was usually fairly busy in its markets and guild halls.

But today it was even more busy, the city housed seven different arenas, three in the Dusk part of the city, three in the dawn side. And one huge arena in the city center

On Sundays, the arenas were always busy with practice matches, betting games, large scheduled events, and other forms of combat and entertainment

Currently Mason was in the Dusk side of the city, standing outside the guild hall of the Reaper Kings

Nearby, Rain was conversing with a Goblin player

"Well see ya tomorrow" Rain said as she walked away from the goblin

"Sure thing Demon" the Goblin said and walked back into the guild

"So who was that?" Mason asked as Rain joins him

"My guild master, Blight" Rain told him "He had a few things he needs me to handle" she said

"Wow, tasks from the guild master himself huh, you must be high up" Mason commented

"I guess you could say I'm the chief enforcer of the Reaper Kings. They have anything that needs to be done but isn't very nice, they send me" Rain said

"What so your like their big bad attack dog?" Mason asked

Rain shook her head "I mostly just deal with intimidating low level guilds that ask us for help but never pay up. They need someone taken out they have other members for that" She said "hey want to head to the big arena? I hear there's some special events going on in a while"

"Sure" Mason said and stood up to join her, after a week of grinding with Rain, Mason had finally almost caught up to her

He was now level 15, just six levels under Rain. And he'd gone for a guardian type build, specializing in buffs and healing. And wore heavy plate mail while using a large metal kite shield and a heavy mace

"So what's the special event at the main arena?" He asked Rain

Rain shrugged "dunno, I just heard from a few of my guild mates that it was supposed to be huge"

The two made there way to the main arena inside Capitol, it was already packed but they were able to get some good seats once Rain displayed her guild name in her avatar information

Down in the arena was a lone figure in a black cloak with a large scythe. And slowly entering the arena were more players

Rain frowned and looked Ashe recognized the people entering the arena "wait a moment, Wolfskull, PlayersBane, Crimson Blade, BrokenShot, those are all in the top ten of the pvp champion list"

"Pvp Champs?" Mason asked

"Yeah, people who do nothing but pvp matches, and these guys are the best of the best" Rain confirmed as they all surrounded the lone figure in black

"And they're all going to fight him?" Mason asked "that doesn't seem fair at all

Suddenly the announcer spoke up "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen of Capitol!" He shouted

"I hope your all ready for this amazing special event, and a quick thanks to all the participants for agreeing to do this for our entertainment"

The champions all looked up and waved at the crowd, a few smiled, some even bowed

"Now for anyone who doesn't know, the top ten pvp champions have all agreed to do battle in the arena in a 10 verses 1 against the top Fabled Age player in the world!" He explained

Rain raised her eyebrows "so they're fighting..."

"The Reaper!" The announcer shouted and the crowd cheered

"Who?" Mason asked, making Rain face palm

"The Reaper you dumb Kiwi!" Rain shouted "the number one player in the entire world! Nobody knows where he came from, but everyone knows he can't be beat"

"Ouch, don't hate on us kiwi's you stupid Brit!" Mason shot back

"Besides, I don't care how good he is, pvp people are hard asses in any MMO, there's no way he can't fight the top ten at once"

Rain chuckled "then just sit back and watch Mason" she said and caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye "be right back" she said and walked off into the crowd

Mason frowned but turned his attention back to the arena

The pvp champs had completely surrounded the Reaper

"Ok, anything goes. In three, two, ONE!" Shouted the announcer

Mason couldn't exactly describe what he saw happen, and never would be able to, but all the champs opened up with devastating attacks or stuns

The reaper almost seemed to be out of it, not even paying attention. But he managed to dodge and avoid all the attacks, with barley any movement, seemingly at the last second

He whipped around and threw his scythe at a champ behind him while simultaneously doing a mid air barrel roll to avoid another attack

The scythe, graciously and almost like it was art, decapitated the champ with one swipe, returning to the reapers hand like a boomerang

Meanwhile the reaper, well the only word that really described it was, Danced around the arena, avoiding nearly everything or parrying it when he didn't avoid it

He ran towards a champ, jumped, kick flipped off his face and while upside down in mid air, swung his scythe in a wide underhanded arc that bisected the champ and landed into a roll that bright him up and cut another champ in half at the waist

After another 4 minutes, it was all over and each champ laid dead on the arena floor

"And the reaper wins!" Announced the, well the announcer

The crowd was almost too stunned to say anything, then slowly but surly, applause started, until it was so loud Mason couldn't hear himself think

"Enjoy the fight?" Rain asked loudly as she appeared by him, slipping an envelope into her jacket

"What?!" Mason asked back

Rain rolled her eyes and motioned for Mason to follow her, the two exited the arena

"Enjoy the fight?" Rain asked

"It was, it was like watching a dance, a well choreographed dance" Mason said

Rain nodded "that's the reaper for ya, so now you see what I meant?"

Mason nodded "yeah, he's on a different level entirely"

"Yeah, well it's Sunday, want to do some quests?" The dark elf asked

"Eh thanks but no, I should be getting to bed, school tomorrow" Mason told the elf

"Humph, fine. I need to take care of some solo stuff anyway" Rain said and pulled her hood up "see ya in class tomorrow" she said as she walked off into the city

* * *

We'll I hope everyone liked it, sorry it took so long to update. I got a job now so I don't have as much free time as I would like

But I promise I'm working on my other stories too, it's just going to take longer than normal to get them updated

So I apologize, but just bear with me on this, the updates are coming

Any who, please leave a fav and review it to let me know what you thought or if i did something you didn't like, or just give some ideas and advice

I'll see ya next time!


End file.
